In the prior art of manufacturing decomposable polymer coronary stent, several processes are used to form pattern structures on a tubular work piece. Those processes comprise carving the required structure on the surface of the work piece by the femtosecond laser; softening the target tube and fixing it on a rolling axle, and imprinting the surface of the target tube by a roller with pattern structure to form a corresponding surface structure on the tube; or fixing the target tube on a carrier, and milling the surface of the work piece to form a corresponding surface structure by CNC machine tool. Furthermore, an injection molding process can be used to melt and inject the materials into the mold with a specific shape to form the above-mentioned tube. However, the above processes in the prior art cannot be used for the high-precision product except the femtosecond laser. On the other hand, the femtosecond laser has shortcomings such as high technology level, high cost, slow process, and incapability in mass production. Besides, the femtosecond laser is unable to process the inner surface of the tubular work piece. If a great quantity and high-precision pattern is required on the inner surface of the coronary stent or the similar work piece, the process should be processing a 2D sheet material and then rolling up the 2D sheet material to a tube, and the process is complex and expensive. To lower down the technology level and the cost, simplify the process, and promote mass product ability of the tubular work piece processing system become important issues in the art.